


Ties

by old_shizuumi151 (shizuumi151)



Series: Bedroom Shenanigans [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Haru, M/M, PWP, Top!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/pseuds/old_shizuumi151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's bound to Haru's bed with his school ties. [OLD]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda pulled an all nighter writing this 3805 word drabble because I was bored, inspired and have no life outside of Free! and this OTP of mine :)
> 
> If you liked it, then please comment your thoughts! :D Nothing makes me happier than seeing you enjoy my fic <3

_What the fuck._

That was the only thing Rin thought when he blearily opened his eyes to discover the reason why his wrists and ankles felt like they were in a chokehold. He was splayed across Haru's bed, with green plain and polka-dotted ties alike strapping each of his limbs to a bedpost. There was only enough wiggle room for him to put his hands behind his head, but it was really restricting and really fucking uncomfortable.

"HARU!!"

It was a Saturday morning and he _was_ sleeping peacefully in Haru's bed. Rin had been going out with Haru now (what was it, a couple of months maybe?). Him staying over for a night wasn't anything notably special anymore, but it was still wholly pleasant how he could enjoy his presence for a night, (even if they had to have mackerel _every fucking_ morning).

And honestly living with Haru wasn't so bad at all. The guy was quiet, liked to keep to himself and take his baths (and occasionally let him join), while still being able to get down and dirty by the stove (with Haru having just a swimsuit plus an apron that made up for all the fucking mackerel) or in the corridor (brushing by each other and the fucker snuck in a little squeeze before he pinned him by the stairs) or when they were just sitting together in the living room (and the TV show was pretty stupid and they could do much more interesting ~~to~~ with each other). That was definitely not bad at all.

But this just took the cake and slowly squished it into Rin's face because _what the fuck was happening?_

Rin tried to calm himself down in order to be civil and coherent but that wasn't happening when Haru poked his head into the room with that poker face as if nothing was happening, it was Saturday, he could take a bath and _his boyfriend was strapped to the bed and pretty fucking pissed_.

"Morning. The mackerel hasn't started grilling yet."

" _Don't mackerel me_ , get me the fuck out of this bed!!" Rin squirmed against the fabric shackles and Haru just _stood_ there.

"If you break the bed, you're paying."

" _Then fucking untie me!_ "

"But Nagisa said it would be a good idea."

Rin stopped wrestling in the bed in the moment and stared at Haru.

"What."

"He read the idea from a magazine. He said that red ribbons were better but I only had my ties." Rin forgot his irritation and confusion and his face burst into a full, pouring flush as Haru continued obliviously. "He said you would like it, but now I'm not sure anymore..."

_Oh my shit, what the fuck does Nagisa **read**?_

He started to imagine Haru blanketing him as he could only wriggle around at most, being a total bottom and Haru taking him over as he turned his head sharply and suddenly felt how the blanket only covered his midriff to his thighs, how he only slept in his boxers last night and how Haru's gaze was irrationally, painfully sharp in his skull.

"Just fucking untie me, will you?" Rin muttered without much conviction. He tried not to process how Haru responded to the idea of bondage (especially not how he would respond either) as Haru shrugged noncommittally and headed over to him.

In all honesty, Haru didn't really know what would come out of tying Rin up, but he trusted Nagisa when he said it would make him happy. Haru wasn't really creative with these sort of pursuits, so he figured it was worth a try if it could make Rin satisfied. Apparently not so much.

The bed creaked as he hovered over Rin, about to untie his right arm, before he stopped. He suddenly noticed how his shadow angled over Rin's vulnerable, apprehensive face that was hidden with the loose locks of his burgundy bedhead and the small bob of his Adam's apple. His focus then snapped to his defined forearms and biceps flexing uneasily under the grip of his ties as he clenched and unclenched his fist, noting how Rin's chest was heaving a bit in synchrony with his small, strangely loud breaths. He must have taken too long, because Rin's dim, crimson eyes tentatively ( _tentatively_ ) brushed over to lock with Haru's, with his brows slightly furrowed in confusion.

"Haru...?" Rin whispered in a croak, swallowing at how raw his voice sounded when it was unused in the morning. Haru blinked once, fairly sure that he was already awake.

Well, now he was just asking for it.

Haru gently caught Rin's head in his hands and leaned in to kiss him full on the mouth that deliciously parted in a barely audible gasp; Rin's hair tickled his nose as he felt him shift underneath him. It was a strange mix of sweet and feverishly hard as the hairs on Haru's head and his dick twitched as Rin responded with a deep, reverberating moan. Their mouths made pithy, wet pops as they kissed hungrier and faster, and every tremulous gulp and shaky breath was so loud and melodious that it drove him insane. Haru edged his body so that he was on top of Rin while collecting his guttural groans in his eager, hot mouth. His elbows were digging into the mattress above Rin's shoulders and his hands cupped his neck as he was on all-fours trapping Rin underneath him. He nearly whinged when he couldn't feel Rin's familiar, rousing skin of the sides his thighs against the clothed insides of his knees so he promptly dealt with his belt buckle to begin to shimmy out of his clothes. Rin tried to budge his scorching body to respond and hold him but could only tilt his neck to devour him as much as he could against the vices of his ties. Their breaths became hot, low and fast, and so were the brilliant sensations punching the pit of their gut.

" _Ngh_...Haru, I can't— _hahh_ "

Haru quickly moved his hands down to outline Rin's shuddering, naked torso without missing a beat, his dedicated mouth on his the entire time. He edged down the obstructing blanket tantalisingly slow, pulling back darting his tongue out to wet his lips even more as he drunk in the glowing sight of his first meal of the day.

"Hold still, Rin." Haru's voice was so dulcet and unfairly sensual that Rin had to bite back an embarrassing whimper as he stripped off his shirt to the side. Rin's eyes widened as Haru suspended over him shirtless and only clad in jammers, his once calming eyes now a recognisable, incredibly arousing murky blue that still stole the breath out of his lungs. And he wouldn't be able to do anything about Haru ravishing him. 

He bent over and a shiver shot through Rin as his breath tickled his ear.

"I'll make you feel good." Haru slowly licked and gnawed on Rin's earlobe with his lips as Rin could only let loose a shaky breath at his lewd promise of the morning.

"Better get to it then." Rin chuckled lowly as he mustered the challenge that broke down into a broken, fluttering mewl when Haru trailed his slithering, wet tongue tracing down his jaw and resting just at his pulse.

A hard growl erupted on Rin's neck as Haru's mercilessly wrapped his body with his arms so their muscled, hypersensitive chests pressed flush against each other, rubbing ceaselessly as he sucked roughly at Rin's neck. He slid his right hand down over his body to squeeze and palm his whimpering cock through his stretched boxers along with adding pressure with his own crotch. He savoured Rin's shameful sighs and filthy grunts as he kept wetly sucking at the column of his neck and rubbing his hand up and down his throbbing dick.

"Har—oh _fffuck...!_ Yes, fuck _yes_ ther— _uhnn_ —shit...! Fuck, _Haruu_...!! "

Haru pulled back, still gripping Rin's covered erection and fondling it as he admired the sight through hooded eyes. Rin's face was twisted in agonising pleasure and his frame was swelling and thrumming with forming sweat. His muscles were tensing as he tried to escape the ties and cope with Haru's hand on his shaft, driving him over the edge. He threw his head back and cried out when Haru thumbed the tip of his weeping cock, with the precum soaking through his boxers.

" _Fuck_ , you got—" Rin panted desperately; barely being able to see through his teary eyes, "—you got my boxers dirty..."

He looked back up in time to see Haru licking the tip of his thumb, with a glint of saliva mixed with his copious precum trailing from his mouth.

"Oh," Haru said simply, and leaned back over Rin who had lost his mind at the erotic sight, "Sorry." He licked away his tears and then kissed him fervently to make up for it or to piss him off even further; he could feel his neck blush as he tasted something salty and foreign that he could only suppose was himself as Haru's tongue explored his cavern rapturously before he pulled away. "Do you wanna wear one of mine when we're done?" Haru's suggestion ghosted over his clavicle as he spread a flurry of butterfly kisses on his midriff, sucking at points to leave dark marks where he saw fit as Rin made resounding, blissful moans and fought relentlessly against his ties as he thrashed from Haru's loving, rough, never-ending ministrations. He caught his breath as Haru slowed down and eased down his boxers; he grunted in relief as his cock eagerly slapped up against his abs, pulsating for Haru. 

"Don't say a word."

Haru's simple, forceful command cut through Rin's heady arousal. He craned his neck down to see Haru looking hard at him and _really_ close to his dick, watching Haru's eyes flash in challenge. Rin only gulped and nodded weakly, mortifyingly turned on by Haru's controlling, dominant side. He ignored the soreness of his wrists and ankles as he was bewitched by Haru closing the distance between his mouth and his cock.

Everything shattered to pieces and Rin tore at his lips with his teeth; his body racked with the painfully overwhelming pleasure surging from his dick being tongued over throughout his entire body. He resorted to raspy, loud breathing but then couldn't trust himself to open his mouth when Haru's soft lips clasped firmly around the head of his cock. Haru bobbed his head constantly, twisting around his tongue so it snaked around the length of Rin's cock with practiced, building speed. His right hand pumped the rest of his slick shaft where his mouth couldn't reach and his left massaged his hanging ballsack as he kept sucking and caressing Rin's dick like a machine as Rin was bound, tortured and in heaven. His incoherent, frantic whispers and Haru slurping his cock were the only ambience that pierced the room.

"hahh, _hahh, **hahh**...!!_ _Hngh!!_ "

"mmm..." Haru's hum vibrated straight through his cock and Rin nearly choked as he pulled away to speak into it like a microphone. "I'll let you scream..." He suddenly licked at the head, his tongue flitting over it like a delicious lolly. Rin yelled out before Haru pressed his hips down and took his entire length into his mouth. He nosed his pubes as an involuntary choking sound slipped out as he came back up. He determinedly gave a hard, drawn out suck as he rose, just catching Rin helplessly bucking up his hips with an escaped whimper that convinced Haru's resolve.

"Did you like that, Rin?" He crawled over to him. Rin was trembling in pure arousal underneath him and Haru gazed at him swallowing thickly. "You want more?" Haru could see Rin shiver up close at his offer. He kissed him with the same, strange hybrid of a caring, unrelenting force that robbed Rin of every composed thought. He watched him lick his swollen, pink lips in a daze, his hot breath tickling his face, waiting for his response.

"Yes... _please_ , Haru..." Rin inwardly cried as his pride receded, but every nerve was soaring and he felt so good and he just wanted Haru to keep going. Haru nearly lost himself at how Rin lustfully moaned his name. Then again, he lost himself in Rin a long, long time ago. Rin's heart jumped in his ribcage when a smirk played across Haru's shining lips.

"I thought I told you not to say a word."

Rin's eyes went wide as Haru leisurely leaned over to the bedside table drawer, hearing the familiar pop of the lube cap in a starkly different, unknown way that made his toes curl in on themselves. He managed to glimpse Haru's hand slathered in lube before he kissed him senselessly.

"You didn't listen to me..." Haru scolded between kisses, his fingers trailing down Rin's back, dipping in its curve and the rise of his butt. His eyes lidded and he gasped when he felt Haru firmly clutch the apple of his ass and mold it in his in hand while his other finger circled around his hole teasingly. "Naughty Rin..." Haru breathed out in playful disappointment, as Rin's mouth parted in a delirious shock as he slowly eased his finger into his throbbing, tight asshole. He curled it in and pushed until the hilt of his knuckle prodded his entrance and Rin was nothing but a bundle of nerves and pants who couldn't even fight against the ties anymore. He pumped the digit in and out, in and out, in and out, as he ground their crotches together rhythmically and ate away and his neck. "Naughty, naughty Rin..."

At this point, Rin was virtually sobbing at Haru's every deliberation; he gasped, pleading for air when he felt a second finger probe his anus. He could hear and feel the squelch of the lube as Haru pushed in and pulled out his fingers and the fire spread from his neck to his cock as Haru never intended to let him regain his sanity.

"You're a demon," Rin's bated, shallow pants were nearly lost in Haru's primitive grunts blossoming from his neck. He winced as his asshole burned and stretched with another finger. Haru ground his dick into his a little harder as Rin imperceptibly shook his head. "You're gonna kill me, you fucking—" He released a low groan when Haru kneaded his buttock especially hard, curling his fingers and pulling out of his ass agonisingly slowly. "— _demon._ "

Haru propped himself up between Rin's parted legs from the ties, pumping his cock a few times with the leftover lube before positioning it just outside Rin's quivering anus. Haru laid on him so that his arms wrapped under each of his armpits, around his shoulders. Rin's singing cock rubbed against Haru's stomach as the hard, smooth head of his dick met the entrance of his asshole. Rin bit his bottom lip as Haru nosed his cheek lovingly.

"You love it."

He slowly pushed his hips forward; his cock sunk into Rin's tight, firm heat. Haru hissed at how his dick was singing in euphoria while Rin groaned aloud at the sensation of his lover slowly filling his ass. As the ridge of the head eased past, Haru promptly thrust the rest of his length in; the room rumbled with their base moans of pleasure. Haru stayed still, restrain chipping and chest heaving, waiting.

" _Tell me I can move._ " Haru ground out through his teeth.

" _Fuck_ , you _better_ , or I swear to god I— _HAHH!!_ "

Rin didn't get to finish the sentiment before Haru started quickly thrusting into Rin's stationary ass over and over again. The room degenerated into sounds of feral grunts and Haru's balls heatedly slapping against Rin's butt and the squelching sound of his cock burying itself into Rin's dripping asshole. Haru's core kept sliding over Rin dick in kind as mindless words spilled into each other's shoulder as Haru just kept pounding into his ass.

"Rin, _shit!!_ Ahhh...!"

" _Ohhh—fuck!_ Please, Haru!! _Shit_ , please!!"

Haru shifted a bit and thrust again that made Rin's mind explode with light and nearly broke the ties from the bedposts.

"OH _FUCK_!! There, Haru, right there!!"

Haru registered Rin's choked plea with a grunt. He slowed his pace and quickly adjusted himself, lunging himself into Rin's prostate to the hilt of his cock and his hole. He pulled out to the head before piercing it back with a force that made the mattress scream. He maintained it while pulling his face away from Rin's shoulder and sensually melded their lips together. Haru supported himself with his elbow while using his free hand to stroke his dick at the same rhythm he pumped into him.

"God, _Haru_ , you're fucking amazing...I love you," Rin blurted out erratically with each thrust as they locked hazy eyes through their charged kisses. "I love you...I love you... _fuck_ , I never wanna do this with anyone but you..."

"I love you, Rin." Haru spoke softly into his mouth, as his thrusts became longer and slower, but with the same strength in each one. "I love you..."

Haru moved his hands so they were at Rin's hips as the tempo decreased to their loving whim, while still being just as electrifying. They continued for an age, pumping lazily and firmly and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears like every other time. No matter how fired up it would get, it would somehow always have a tender moment that was even hotter than anything that had ignited them.

" _Uhhn...Haru,_ I'm so _close...!_ "

"Me too. Hold on..."

Haru held onto the junction between Rin's ass and back, pushing him so his shoulders sunk onto the mattress and his legs were lifted in the air as much as the ties would let him. Rin's arms were forced to bend so his hands were behind his head as he went into an extremely submissive position which he acknowledged with a blush.

"H-Haru..."

"Nn." Haru muttered in effort as he dug himself back into Rin wholly, teasing his abused prostate.

" _Ahn-!_ Hnn...!! _Haru!!_ " Rin involuntarily cradled his head as he squirmed and Haru breathed in to collect himself.

"I said, _hold–_ " he drew out his quaking cock until the head, sweating, pausing to swallow. " _—on._ " He then slammed in straight into the hot depths of his ass again, revelling in Rin's startled, wondrous cry as his balls smacked his buttocks loudly.

He roughly ploughed endlessly into Rin's accepting, tight hole, panting heavily in the lead up to his release. Rin was reduced to shaking nerves as the only thing leaving his mouth was the murmur of Haru's name again and again as the overwhelming feeling of his ass being thoroughly ruined shook through his entire frame. The bed shuddered under the sheer force as Haru kept thrusting and pumping until he felt the coil slowly come undone in his stomach. He began to thrust with an ungodly vigour at a slower rate that ripped Rin's ass apart with a muffled choke. And in an extra bout of daring, he pulled out and bent over to fiercely suck Rin's dick that signalled his release with a flinch.

"HARUU!!"

Rin's cum shot straight into the back of his mouth by the loads and Haru quickly swallowed all that he could. He broke for air once he was done, looking at Rin's collapsed, utterly satisfied body.

"Sorry, Rin." Haru exhaled as he placed his nearly bursting hard-on at his anus again, "I need to–"

"Do it."

He nodded and swallowed dryly, pushing in him again. His knees threatened to give way after a few quick thrusts, but his orgasm quickly arrived.

"RINN!"

He came while all the way in Rin's cavern, feeling his cum pour out into him. It seeped through the gaps between his dick and Rin's ass and trickled out into open. He quavered in absolute relief as he and his hold on Rin crumbled, and he slumped onto the bed with Rin underneath him. They were both gasping and panting, and with a silent agreement knew that this time was really something else.

"Gotta thank Nagisa." Rin finally managed.

"Yeah."

Haru leaned back onto his shins and looked at Rin, who he dimly realised was still bound. He gulped as he saw his red locks fluttering with his breaths, his toned, sweaty body restrained and his clenching asshole trying to stop his cum from leaking out.

_Must thank Nagisa._

He bent over Rin and started to untie him arms-first. Afterwards, Rin began to absently rub his wrists and check his ankles as Haru laid down across the bed. 

"Shit, some marks were left here..."

"Do they hurt?"

"I don't know," Rin replied honestly, "They don't look so bad."

"Mm." Haru patted the space next to him when Rin looked over, who smiled in content.

"You know, even though that was mind-blowing morning sex, I still hafta make up the fact I had to be a total sub." Rin tilted up Haru's resting chin with his finger with a suggestive smirk. Haru reddened and flickered over at the time: 10:23 AM. "I still can't get over the fact you can be a monster in the sheets and a prude in the streets, Haru."

"Be quiet. I find it strange talking about it like we're not a part of it."

"I'll give you that." Rin nuzzled Haru's ear and licked it like a small pet. "Haru, you up for round two?" he murmured devilishly as he went down to his neck. "We'll have to swap 'round though."

"But what about breakfast?" Haru whined uselessly as his heart rate started to pick up with Rin's teeth pinching at his neck.

"What'd you say we're having again?" Rin lifted up his head for a moment.

"Mackerel."

"...I think you'd look better with those ties."

They ended up having breakfast at 12.


End file.
